We Gotta Stop Pretending
by Perfectlyflawedxo
Summary: Sequel to Don't Tell Me Cause It Hurts. House needs to watch over "suicidal" Chase, who hates this attention. I have no idea where this is going tbh. Genres/ratings will change frequently. And relax, I got this.
1. Taking You Home

He didn't know why he woke up. Chase felt his eyes open, and with a sigh he looked up to see House watching him. Chase began to panic, so he averted his eyes. What caught his attention was his bandaged up wrists. He didn't remember doing that, but then again, he doesn't remember that night much either.

"Mind telling me what your problem is?" Chase sunk lower in his bed.

"Don't bother. I already know." House got up and limped towards Chase, who was frightened House was leaving. "You're still thinking about Wilson and Aiden."

"I just don't understand why it happened. I might as well should of done it." Chase shifted in his bed and closed his eyes. He wished House would leave this subject alone, but of course, he went on.

"You're upset Aiden is gone because he isn't around to abuse you anymore. You liked that attention you got. Everyone heard about it and felt sorry for you." Chase stared at House, unable to speak. Was he right? Of course he was right. He's fucking Gregory House, he's never wrong.

"You're wrong." Chase told him plainly. House laughed and it made Chase uneasy.

"My dear boy, YOU are wrong. How long did it take you to leave Aiden?"

"I was afraid-"

"That people would stop talking about it." House finished the sentence. Chase's anger grew.

"Fuck you." He whispered.

"I bet you want that." House hissed right back at him. The distance between them was shortened, and their faces came closer together. After a while, they became entangled in a rough yet passionate kiss. Chase felt all his problems disappear and he grabbed onto House tighter. They weren't alone for long, as Cuddy entered the room, House jumped off the bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, looking at both of them as she obviously knew what they were up to.

"I'm fine. When can I leave?"

"That's why I came. You can leave now, but you'll have to have someone keep a close eye on you." She looked at House, who was now smirking.

"I suppose you are going to ask me to do it?"

"Please, House. Do something for me." She sighed.

"Don't worry." House put an arm around Chase. "I'll take very good care of this wombat." Chase struck a panicked look at Cuddy, who shrugged.

"Sorry, Chase, but someone needs to." She walked away and Chase wanted to jump out of bed and attack her.

"Come on now, get up, get dressed and packed." House grabbed Chase's arm and forced him up.

"I don't get this. I'm not suicidal."

"You tried to kill yourself two different ways. And you're an alcoholic."

"I am not." House shot him a look.

"Please. And I'm disappointed in you, Chase. You promised you wouldn't." Chase couldn't look at him.

"Mind telling me the change of heart?"

"Not right now." Chase yawned. "I'll tell you when I get some proper sleep." House rolled his eyes.

"Okay, princess. But I won't forget I asked."

"Of course not." Chase mumbled and got into the seat.


	2. Worse Than Forgetting the Vicodin

Coming home with House was hell. Chase couldn't do anything by himself anymore. Everything sharp was locked away and was to be used only if House was there to supervise. Chase hated all of this, and House knew it. It amused House to watch Chase's frustration grow at everything.

"You know," Chase said one morning before work, "you don't have to watch my every move."

"Actually, I'm just watching you get dressed. Internet's been slow lately. And you're wrong." House turned to walk out of the door.

"I'm not suicidal."

"Fine." House sighed. "I'll give you that. But you are still an alcoholic." Chase cringed.

"No I'm not. I know when enough is enough." House laughed and Chase glared at him.

"I do, too."

"Yeah. And Cameron doesn't love dying patients." He shook his head. Chase followed House out of the room when something caught his eye: House forgot the liquor cabinet key. Chase slowly averted his eyes to House, who seemed to of forgotten it.

"Erm, I'll catch up to you later." Chase called to a departing House. "I, um, forgot to do something." House was about to turn around, but Chase stopped him.

"No! No, don't stay. I'm fine. Really." House gave him a skeptical look, but conceded.

"Fine. But I expect you at work. I don't need hell from Cuddy because of you." And left. Chase waited ten minutes and dashed for the key. It looked much more shiny then he remembered. He opened it and smiled. Everything looked so colorful and potent! He didn't know where to begin. Screw that. A little of this, a lot more of that, and pretty soon, Chase was piss-your-pants-drunk.

"Where's Chase?" Cuddy asked, and House closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm not his keep-oh wait, I am." Twirling his cane, he simply stated "Still at home, I presume. He said he had things to take care of."

"He does have things to do. At his job."

"I'm sure whatever he's doing at home is just as important." His cane clattered to the floor and he stared blankly in front of him.

"House...what's the matter?" Cuddy's concern grew.

"It's just...." House reached into his jeans pockets and searched for it. It wasn't there. He got up to look in his bag.

"Are you alright, House?" Cuddy bent to meet House's eye.

"The key. Fuck." House turned away before Cuddy could ask anymore. Cameron saw House rush by, but she needed him.

"House, the patient is showing signs of-"

"Not now." he dismissed her. By the time he got home, the cabinet door was wide open. Half of the bottles were rolling on the floor, completely empty. Chase was hanging onto the toilet for dear life. He saw House standing at the doorjamb, watching him curiously. House came over and sat next to Chase, who fell on House's lap and wept.


	3. I Say No, No, No

A/N: I'm a little pissed about the Chase/Cameron wedding. Minus the 'little'. Just saying... *Grumbles and continues story*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chase laid on the couch lifeless for so long House was sure he was dead. He lifted his cane and poked Chase's ribs once. He stirred, batted the cane with his hand and flipped to the other side.

"You can't ignore me forever." House reminded him.

"I know. Just let me do it now at least." Chase mumbled. House grabbed Chase's arm and pulled him up.

"You need to get up."

"You need to-" The room spun as Chase sat up. His head began to pound as his breathing became labored.

"Chase?" House questioned. He moved just in time before Chase threw up.

"You're cleaning this up when you're done." House sneered. Chase had no energy to fight at this moment.

"You know you have a problem. Ergo, you know what you need to do." Chase stared at him, indicating that no, he had no idea. House sighed, and rested his hand on Chase's shoulder.

"You need to go to rehab."

"I do not!" He batted House's hand away and stood up cautiously.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. Normal people drink a whole liquor cabinet by themselves." He was about to deny that when he looked over and saw. He had pretty much cleaned it out. House walked over to Chase and looked with him.

"It'll be good for you."

"Me?! You take Vicodin like it's candy! Don't talk to me about rehab!" He knew Chase was right, but he also knew he could get Chase to do what he wanted. he needed to be creative about his tactics.

"Why did House leave early?" Cuddy questioned Chase the next day. "And where the hell were you yesterday?"

"I was sick. And I don't know where House is."

"Figures. When he has Clinic hours, he's nowhere to be seen." She sighed and shook her head. "Well, when you see him, tell him he owes me." She spun around on her heels and was gone. Chase still didn't know why House left early without mentioning it to him. He saw House's car in the driveway, and Chase was overcome with fear. What was he doing? Did he kill himself? Was he in there with another guy? Trembling, he opened the front door. It was suspiciously quiet, and it made Chase even more bewildered.

"House?" he called to the empty rooms. Before he could say House's name again, music blared from the other room.

**"They tried to make me go to rehab but I said 'no, no, no'**

**Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know**

**I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine**

**He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go go go."**

House came out from the room and grinned. Chase was not amused.

"Really, House? Are you serious? Amy Winehouse?"

"What?" House looked at Chase with mock offense. "I happen to like her. Coincidence you came in during that song." Chase stormed out, but House was able to stop him.

"Oh, come on. I just care about you."

"Bull-fucking-shit!" Chase spun around, tears in his eyes. "You want me to go to rehab so you can do the exact thing I'm doing!"

"You think I want you in rehab....to drink?" Chase nodded.

"Robert, if you drink like that one more time, you can kill yourself."

"Oh, save your doctor bullshit nonsense for someone else." He slammed the bedroom door, making sure to lock it. House was not interested in that at the moment, he was too busy calling the one person he knew Chase would listen to.


	4. Did I Get Your Attention?

"Dr. Chase?" He wasn't paying attention when Cuddy called his name. He stared out the window, worrying the pen in his mouth. Cameron and Foreman exchanged glances and looked back at Chase.

"Chase!" Cuddy raised her voice a little and startled Chase.

"Someone is here to see you." He followed her to the room where they were waiting. He stood frozen in his spot, eyes jumping between them. Cuddy slowly backed out of the room.

"Robert, I am worried about you." Anna stood up and looked at her stepson. He ignored her.

"Really, House? You had to go there?" House stood up and sighed.

"You wouldn't listen to me." House shrugged, and Chase looked at the ceiling, praying that he wouldn't cry.

"Please, Robert. I lost your father, I don't need to lose you." Her eyes watered as she reached out to Chase. He walked away.

"I'm not going!" He shouted.

"Hey!" House shouted, grabbed Chase and spun him around. "Your stepmother flew all the way from Australia to talk you you. You will stay here and listen to her, you hear me?" They stared at each other for a while until House was sure Chase was staying. His grip released and they turned to Anna.

"You need help, love. I know this isn't you." Chase bowed his head.

"I know. I'm sorry." The room was quiet until House spoke up.

"So...does this mean you'll go?"

"No." Chase walked out.

"Your mother would be disappointed." That caught Chase's attention. He spun around, fire in his eyes.

"Don't you dare bring her up again." His voice was cold.

"I thought he listened to you." House left before Anna could reply. Chase was almost out the door when House closed the door with his cane.

"Okay. You don't listen to your boyfriend or your stepmother. I don't know what else to do."

"Leave me alone. And move away from the door." Chase kept his hand pushed against the door, unwilling to look at House.

"Okay." House moved away and watched Chase leave. The epiphany hit and he left to go home with Chase.

"Look, I'm sorry about all the rehab shit." House told Chase when they were getting ready for bed. "It's your life. Do what you want." Chase watched him curiously.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." House kissed Chase's forehead and walked out.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed." Chase wanted to wait, to talk more, but he fell asleep. He woke up soon after and House still wasn't in bed. What's taking so long? Chase wondered, stumbling out of bed. The bathroom was open a crack, but Chase couldn't see anything. Slowly, he pushed the door open and saw House on the floor. A few bottles were rolling around him.

"House! You fucking idiot!"


	5. Well You're Still Alive

"Not this again." Cuddy groaned as she walked into the hospital room. This time, however, the roles were reversed. Chase sat by House, eyes bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep.

"How is he?" Cuddy inched closer, watching House.

"I'm fine." House opened one eye to look at her. "Now go."

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Chase nearly shouted as Cuddy exited.

"You did it." House shrugged. Chase glared at him.

"It was stupid and childish." He hissed. "You could of died." He whispered, eyes becoming wet again.

"Now you know how I felt." House matched Chase's soft tone.

"Was I that stupid?" House nodded, and Chase sobbed.

"Come now, don't cry." House opened his arms and Chase crawled into his embrace.

"I'm so sorry." Chase kept crying, burying his face in House's chest. House's hug became tighter, hoping he wouldn't feel Chase shaking.

"I'll do it." Chase whispered.

"What will you do?"

"I'll go to rehab." Both smiled as they leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh, sorry." They turned their attention to Cameron, who was red faced and trying to hide her smile. "Just coming in to tell House you're okay."

"I'll drive you there first thing in the morning." Chase smiled, but felt his stomach tie itself into a knot.

The rehab building was quite large, Chase observed as they pulled up on that gray afternoon. House shut the car off and they both looked at the building.

"Y'know, it's quite a building." House observed, cocking his head to the side.

"I don't know if I can do this." Chase felt his heart climb to his throat. House grabbed his hand.

"Yes, you can. You aren't dying before me." Chase smiled weakly, then averted his eyes to the rehab center. With one last quivering sigh, he stepped out of the car. He looked back once before he trudged up the many stairs. House wanted to jump out of the car to bring him home and take care of him, but he knew he couldn't. Chase needed real help. It's for the best, House concluded before driving off. He visited the next Saturday, giving Chase time to adjust.

"Excuse me? You're looking for who?" The receptionist gave House a confused look.

"Robert Chase." he sighed. She flipped through the pages, shaking her head.

"He checked himself out days ago."

"He did WHAT?" House stared at her, and she only shrugged. His hand gripped the cane tighter and clenched his teeth. That bastard, he growled in his mind. He raced to the only place Chase could sneak to.


	6. Just A Junkie Preaching to the Choir

The car came to a screeching halt. It echoed throughout the entire neighborhood. He slammed the door and stormed to the apartment. The kid's dead, House thought to himself, grinning. He opened the door (good thing Wilson gave him one, and that he kept it.), and barged in.

"Chase!" he growled, scanning the place. He found him, alright, lying on the floor again.

"Oh, Chase." House whispered, shaking his head. When will this kid learn? House left, but first whispered "I'm so sorry." to the passed out Chase. The next day at work, Chase returned.

"Chase, you're back!" Cameron's statement was both confused and pleased, but she hugged him anyway. Foreman gave him a nod of acknowledgment, while House wouldn't look at him. As everyone talked, Chase kept glancing at House, but House wouldn't budge. After everyone left, Chase stayed behind.

"Could you at least look at me?" Chase asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"First, you lied to me and snuck out of rehab. Second, you stayed at Wilson's apartment and drank until you passed out again." Chase lowered his head, ashamed at himself.

"Explain to me what I should do." Chase still wouldn't look up.

"Maybe I should leave." House said quietly.

"How the hell will that help?" Chase snapped, trying to keep his voice from quivering.

"I don't like to watch you self-destruct." Chase cried. He really did it this time. He didn't know how much he changed House. Ever since they became a couple, House was nicer. Not noticeably nicer, but enough to make Chase feel accomplished and proud.

"I don't want to do this," House explained, "but I have no other options."

"I can't let that happen." Chase hiccuped. "I'll stop. I promise. I need to. I love you, and if you left me, well, that won't suit well for me." They went home later, and Chase automatically went to the kitchen. That bastard went for a drink, House concluded. He heard bottles clanking, and that was the last straw.

"Chase, you little-" House stopped when he saw Chase rummaging through the kitchen, getting rid of every trace of alcohol he had.

"I was serious about this." Chase stated to House, who was speechless. He didn't say anything, he just walked over and kissed Chase.

"Detoxing is a real bitch, however. Like, Cuddy-PMSing-bitch."

"I know." Chase shrugged. He didn't know, and was scared to death. He couldn't sleep that night. He kept getting up to walk around, wondering what to do. They already think I'm suicidal, Chase considered, so if I died, no one would think twice. He picked up one of his razor blades and held it to his wrist. He went lightly once, twice, and by the third time, he drew blood. It frightened Chase, so he got rid of the object and applied pressure to his cut. No, not this time. He wasn't tired, so he bonded with Steve McQueen.

"Oh, Steve, I don't know what to do." he rested his head on the desk where Steve's cage was. He ate, ignoring Chase.

"I'm scared of detoxing." Steve still ate.

" I can't tell House I can't do this. He'll leave me." Steve squeaked and cocked his head to the side. Chase was bewildered, copying Steve. They seemed to have a conversation without speaking.

"You're right. I will do this. I can't disappoint House again." Chase smiled and went back to bed. He stopped walking after five steps and thought out loud: "Did I really just talk to a rat?"


	7. Use Your Illusion I

A/N: Hey everyone! So I have been really stressed out lately so I'm truly sorry I haven't been writing. I got my creativity back so I am back on track! Oh, and the hallucination bit is dedicated to one of my friends on LJ. So if it doesn't make sense, blame her.

xxxxxxxxx

He thought it would be easy. The first few days were okay, but as the weeks went on, he felt himself slowly letting go. He had been taking the Ativan like House prescribed (and gave him the doses), but they didn't help him. Chase hardly slept through the night anymore, and he threw up almost every five minutes. House and Cuddy tried to get him to take time off, but he refused.

"You look horrible." One of the patients exclaimed.

"Thanks." Chase mumbled, putting another IV in the guy's arm.

"What's your deal?" He asked, suddenly curious.

"It's none of your business." Chase replied, checking his stats.

"Well, whatever your problem is, I have some PCP, coke, and weed in my bag." he jerked his head in the direction of his bag. "Take whatever you need. I'll be dead in a few days anyway." At first Chase was going to refuse (and explain to him he's going to live a lot longer), but when the patient fell asleep, he took all of it. He wasn't sure if he'd use it, but it was worth a shot. He was already a good liar to House, why not do this behind his back? House was going to be gone for a day, so he left one pill for Chase and took the rest. He took the pill in the palm of his hand and had the PCP with it. He considered it, but pictured House walking away from him. Do it, he heard a voice in his head say. He put it down and took his prescribed pill. A minute later, he was on the floor, bag of PCP empty.

"Looks to me like you have a problem." The voice scared Chase, and he sat up. The room began to spin and things moved around. He turned to his right and saw Joker there, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, and Joker laughed.

"Now, listen to me, I am you subconscious. The evil, crazy, manipulative side you wish you never knew. I am here to help."

"Help me with what?"

"I know you want House dead." Chase looked at him.

"You know that, too. I am you, after all."

"I love House."

"You also love alcohol." He had a point.

"I can't do that to House. He means too much to me." Joker laughed, which caused Chase to become irritated.

"Shut up," he slurred, "I know what I'm talking about."

"Well, if you won't kill him, you always have yourself." Chase was now in the bathroom, his hidden razor blade in his hand.

"No..."

"Robert, honestly. You know yourself better than that." He did it again. He watched the bleeding and smiled. He was back again. He sat on the floor with his head resting on the sink cabinet. He didn't hear the door open or Cameron coming in.

"Hey, Chase, I came to-Chase! Oh, my God!" She grabbed some adhesives and bandaged Chase up.

"Mind explaining why?"

"I can't." Chase was weary. "I don't know why. He made me."

"Who? House?"

"Joker." Cameron waited for the joke, but none came. Chase was serious.

"Let's bring you to bed." she answered awkwardly, leading him to the room.

"House will not be happy to hear this."

"Don't tell him then." He slurred, fighting sleep.

"I have to. I am supposed to look after you."

"Stop trying to get in his pants. He's in mine already." He fell asleep. Cameron sighed, walking away.

"Glad she's gone." Chase snapped back up. Joker was back.

"What do you want?!"

"Someone to die!" Joker sighed, shaking his head. "You are disappointing me, kid."

"Then leave." Chase switched to his other side, but Joker reappeared.

"You can't go away from yourself, you know."

"Don't worry, I'll be here always. You can never leave me." He laughed, and Chase fell back asleep.


	8. Use Your Illusion II

Chase woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. I guess this is my punishment, he thought to himself as he did the chore of dragging himself out of bed. He saw House sitting in the kitchen and he froze. Chase looked horrible and he couldn't let House see him like this. he snuck off to the bathroom, locked the door and sat on the toilet.

"You'll have a lot of explaining to do." No, not again. Joker appeared in the mirror next to him. This time, he wasn't alone. Next to him was a girl, smirking like Joker, and Aiden and Wilson. Chase gripped the sink.

"But...why? I'm fine, really."

"Don't worry, baby, I thought I was fine too."

"Who the fuck are you?" Chase glared at the woman smirking at him.

"Don't talk about my girl like that." Joker snapped, throwing an arm protectively in front of her. "Her name is Jen. She's mine, you can't have her."

"What? I don't want her. Any of you. Why are you here?"

"You're losing it." Aiden shook his head.

"It's okay, Chase, we're here for you." Wilson sighed sympathetically.

"Get out of my head!" Chase shouted. He became sick of this, and he picked up the soap dispenser and threw it at all of them.

"Denial. I remember when I was like him." Jen looked up at Joker, who nodded.

"I know you still want to be with me." Aiden walked closer to Chase. Chase tensed up and punched Aiden. He took a step back and laughed.

"You really are losing it, mate." They all laughed.

"No! This isn't happening!" Chase sank to the floor, holding his head.

"Embrace this side of yourself."

"Shut the fuck up." Chase began to attack Joker, but Jen quickly stepped in with her knife.

"You lay one hand on him and I swear to God I'll take this to your fucking throat." Chase backed off.

"Chase, I know your hair is so damn precious, but I need to pee." Silence. House became worried. He tried to open the door but it was stuck.

"Leave me alone!" Chase cried from the other side. House finally kicked the door open and found Chase lying on the bathroom floor, bleeding everywhere.

"Chase..."

"I'm so sorry. They made me."

"Who is they?" Chase pointed to them. House couldn't see them. They were still laughing.

"Back again, I see." Cuddy sighed.

"This will be the last time. Right, Chase?" Chase nodded. He was still sleepy from all the medications they gave him.

"Well, House, you know the drill." Cuddy rolled her eyes and left. House was very quiet the rest of the time. The whole ride home, Chase gave him nervous glances.

"You missed the exit." His head spun back and watched the exit sign get increasingly smaller.

"I know." House replied, taking a left.

"Where are we going?" He asked anxiously.

"You'll see." A right this time. They finally pulled into a driveway 20 minutes later. The sign read "Princeton Psychiatric Ward." Chase cried.

"You betrayed me!" He screamed, slamming the car door in back of him. "You are sending me away!"

"Chase, please, this is hard for me."

"Oh, sure, send the crazy fucker away! I get it." He sighed, too tired to fight him anymore. House kissed his forehead and held his hand until they went to the receptionist's desk.

"You'll be fine." House whispered, and Chase watched him walk away.


	9. You Will Disappear

Thompson Institution was where Chase called home for the next few years. He had unsuccessfully tried to run away five times his first year, but the guards finally smartened up and put him in solitary confinement until he learnt his lesson.

"I have nothing to say to you." Chase stared out the window, ignoring his therapist's sigh.

"Robert, you need to talk. About something. Anything."

"It's my right as a human being to be silent." He blew a puff of smoke in Dr. Salinger's face. He had picked up his smoking habit in the institute.

"We still have a lot to go over."

"Maybe you do, but I'm done."

"We still need to discuss your mother and your father."

"They were saints." Another drag of his cigarette.

"Why do you say that?" Dr. Salinger asked, intrigued. Chase shrugged.

"I don't wanna talk about them." Dr. Salinger sighed again, got up, and closed the shades.

"Hey, I was looking out those!"

"I know. Robert," Dr. Salinger leaned in close, staring Chase in the eye, "we need to talk. It's the only way you'll get better." Chase was speechless. He had grown to have a crush on Dr. Salinger. He looked quite young, so Chase didn't understand why he wasted him time with crazy people. His light green eyes always captivated Chase. He decided to give up and talk.

"My mother drank and my father left when I was 15."

"What else?"

"Well, my father was never home anyway. He was always gone, saying it was work related. I knew better, but I never told mum. She already was drinking. I never knew why he left for America until recently. One of his ex girlfriends just found out he died. She asked me if I knew why he left Australia, and I said no. it was because he was secretly seeing her behind our backs. She got a great job opportunity in New York, and he was "so in love" with her he followed her. They broke up, naturally, and he had a string of women until he found Anna. They got married and lived happily ever after." Dr. Salinger nodded a few times, and Chase nervously took another cigarette.

"What about your mother?" Chase shifted nervously.

"I see you always avoid the subject when it comes to her."

"Look, she was a drunken whore! She always came home from bars with different men. I was sick of it. I left as soon as i could and finished my education in America. I found out she died, came back home and mourned, and left. That's all." More writing. Chase sat up and sighed.

"Can you explain my hallucinations?"

"Can you?" Chase hated when he did that.

"I asked you."

"But they are your hallucinations." Chase groaned.

"Well, when I was little, when I did something bad I blamed Joker. I had this picture of him and I kept hidden from everyone. I drew on the walls once, and when asked if I did it, I blamed him. They didn't believe me. But he really did, I swear. I SAW him." Dr. Salinger's face was unreadable, but Chase knew he was thinking he was crazy.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Of course he doesn't." Chase heard the laugh, and knew he was back. he turned to see Joker leaning against the cabinets, laughing. Jen was with him, a small smirk on her face.

"Oh, no." Chase lost his breath.

"What?" Dr. Salinger became concerned, placing his clipboard down.

"They're back." But Chase had turned back to look at them.

"You're just as crazy as the rest of us." Joker smiled, extending his arms like he wanted Chase to run in them for an embrace.

"Leave me alone." Chase stated coldly. Dr. Salinger got up and place a hand on Chase's shoulder.

"Get off of me!" Chase violently shrugged Dr. Salinger away. He looked at him, mortified, and reached for his cell phone.

"No! Don't call the guards!" Chase leaped up and snatched it away.

"Look. I'm sorry." Chase tried to ignore Joker's laugh in the background. He looked into Dr. Salinger's eyes and saw him for what he was; a tired, young man trying to help the crazy folks out.

"Evan..." he whispered, but suddenly became silent. He never called his therapist by his first name, ever. What was coming over him? The next thing he remembers is waking up in bed next to Dr. Salinger.


End file.
